powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Swan Shiratori
(also known as of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers.. She is nicknamed and is known as "The Immaculate Healing Star". Biography Dekaranger She is Kruger's assistant from the Planet Cigno. She's the one who provides the Dekarangers with their arsenal, and constantly amazes the others with her amazing intellect. Swan can transform into DekaSwan. Although she says it is her policy to only do it once every four years, in Episode 49, she attempts to transform again when a Batsuroid breaks into her command center. It has been suggested that Doggie and Swan may be "more than just friends", but they both would hastily deny it. Her surname, Shiratori, can also be read hakuchō, meaning swan. Her number is either 7, (which is represented by the geometrical figure of a heptagon instead of a number), or 99, (the heptagon vaguely resembles the character for , which is one stroke short of ). Magiranger vs. Dekaranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Swan fought in the Great Legend War, along with the first 34 Super Sentai teams. She, along with everyone else, sacrificed their powers to destroy the Zangyack armada. DekaSwan's Ranger Key, along with those of the 9 other Extra Heroes, ended up in the hands of Basco ta Jolokia. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Swan received her key, allowing for her to utilize her powers once again. 10 Years After to be added Gavan vs. Dekaranger Swan Shiratori appears when Umeko is under treatment and the mask is analyzed by Swan, Sen blames Gavan for leaving Umeko behind to chase after vengeance. They also discover that Gavan forged his request for their assistance and he is sent to prison on Planet Bird. While investigating Lars' office, Hoji and Sen discover that Lars and Mad Gallant are the same person, while Benikiba storms the Dekarangers' HQ and extracts Lars, returning the mask to him, which he uses to transform into Mad Gallant Akibaranger Envisioning the girls in his life cosplaying Sentai characters, Nobuo Akagi saw Hiroyo Hakase as Swan. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base DekaSwan is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. DekaSwan SPD Mecha *DekaSwan had a small space-shuttle mecha called the Emergency Escape Pod that did not combine with the other Dekarangers. *While she didn't pilot the Blast Buggy her orange hexagonal emblem was emblazoned on the back of the mecha's cockpit. Arsenal *Swan License *'Swan Illusion': DekaSwan throws her arms forwards and dispels a pile of feathers that damage the foe. *'Swan Rainbow': DekaSwan pirouettes and creates a rainbow light that moves like Aurora Borealis, damaging several foes. Appearances: Episode 36, 50, 199 Hero Great Battle Ranger Key The is Swan's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the DekaSwan key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco united his nine remaining Ranger Keys, the Black Knight key being taken by the Gokaigers before hand, when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. DekaSwan and DekaMaster fought Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who fought as OhRed. The Extra Heroes were taken down by the Olé Bazooka. DekaSwan's key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaigers. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the DekaSwan Ranger Key was used twice by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink). *As part of an all-Extra Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with two Dogormin. *With Joe (DekaMaster) while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Swan received her key and became DekaSwan once more. Imitations Basco united his 9 remaining keys against the Gokaigers when they searched for the Ohrangers ultimate power.the copy of Dekaswan is defeated by Gokai Red. Behind the scenes Portrayal Swan "Swan-san" Shiratori is portrayed by . As DekaSwan, her suit actor was . Notes *"Shiratori" (Swan's family name) and "Cigno" (the name of her home planet) are other names for "swan" in different languages (Japanese - shiratori being an alternative reading for the proper word, hakuchou - and Italian respectively). *It is often debated on whether she is a White Ranger or Orange Ranger. *The DekaSwan power appeared more often in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger than in her own series Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. She is the only participant of the Legend War to have this distinction. *Swan Shiratori took 36 episodes between her debut and her first transformation, she shares this record with Wise God Torin. This used to be the longest delay in Super Sentai, before being surpassed by two others. *Swan is the only member of the Super Sentai 199 without a Mecha or the ability to grow giant. *DekaSwan's suit design is actually based on her usual S.P.D. uniform, with the undersuit having exactly the same design. Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, while his Ranger designation is S.P. Swan. Appearances ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * Hero Mama League Strategy 1: Solved in no time! The Path to Glittering Hero Mama }} See Also Refences Category:Dekarangers Category:Aliens Category:Space Police Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Unclassified Colors Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Orange Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuuki Ono Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle